


My Age Has Never Made Me Wise

by Anonymous



Series: Bee Writes Stuff [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Child Neglect, Dragon Hybrid Sapnap, Dream being spooky, Gen, I refuse to use irl names, No Beta But We Never Die, No Romance, No you don't, Phil/SBI aren't good family in Canon so they aren't here either, Queerplatonic Dream Team, Supernatural Elements, Tommy just wants friends, and for people to actually realize what he does lol, i just think it's neat, if you know my account, watch me ignore canon so hard, we're now staring in on actual lore, y'all missing out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He had four friends, when he was young. Pitiful if you thought about it. Not that he's seen them in a long time.Long later, friends lost, Tommy gets dragged along because Wilbur starts revolts when he's bored.(Previously titled Clouds, title from Imagine Dragons "Nothing Left To Say Now"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Bee Writes Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Young God

**Author's Note:**

> What has my life come to. Hyperfixation. 2am thoughts won't leave me.
> 
> Kinda funny the two main characters of the smp both have triggers for me (not taking accountability/selfishness) and (manipulation/abuse) so I'm just ignoring those character traits all together.
> 
> Hell I actually really dislike canon c!Tommy, specifically because those traits are more triggering and he isn't really a hero.
> 
> Have fun with time jumps ig. Theorize away.

Tommy, according to everyone else, was immature and childish. He would argue that all heroes are youthful and impulsive. Really, he just wanted time to be happy and have fun.

Heroes, as Technoblade loved to point out, didn't have happy lives. The Blood God loves to talk about it, but really who would know better than he did?

Tommy, was a god of people. An idea and construct solely based on humanity and a person. It probably contributed to nobody taking him seriously. Or maybe it was the fact he was ever cheerful and wild. He didn't particular care.

Liar.

So here he is, decently old despite being the youngest of his "family" getting dragged along by Wilbur to who knows where. Wilbur saying for "fun brotherly bonding and peace." He knows the older is lying. Probably just to use him to help bless some revolution Wilbur starts because people are too "complacent." Why couldn't he just amuse himself like Techno does with the arenas?

Maybe he'll act up enough to be kicked out and he can finally go looking for his friends. Despite Phi- Dad's claims they were long gone. He's certain about his first friend being around at least. 

So when they arrive in the smp, he immediately causes havoc, Wilbur comes over, looking mildly spooked. Admonishing him immediately.

"I don't want to piss off the Admin. Bastard gives me the creeps." Wilbur snaps after pestering for answers. Huh, what do you know. A truth.

Dream as it turns out, is a weird mix of being an oversized friendly dog and the spooky ax murderer from horror stories. At least he didn't have a god complex like many admins do. Yet. Just an odd "don't look at me" vibe.

Tall, wearing a dark green short cloak, tall boots, and black pants. The cloak extended to his knees, covering his arms, not like he moved them much. And a stark white mask with a crudely drawn smile. In fact, with the hood up, nothing of the man was actually visible. Wilbur couldn't give an answer, after Tommy got out of the "time out" area about why Dream spooked him.

It was probably the total lack of sound when Dream moved. Or the fact the cloak hid any sign of breathing and most body language.

Tommy made his way back to his house, distracted hoping Wilbur would leave him alone.

"Tommy?" 

Spinning around, hand ready to summon his sword, he stopped.

There, stood the Beekeeper.


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a new home?
> 
> Ft. A spooky admin, a friend, Fundy is happy for now, and trauma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jumps

"Not often I find someone in my garden." 

Tommy swore, completely spooked by the voice. He'd nearly drawn his sword when he stopped himself. There stood a young boy, hair a fluffy dark gold, almost brown. Blue-green eyes pinning him like a child to the spot. Like Phil did when he did something wrong. He wore a soft green tunic, work pants, boots, and gardening gloves.

Surprisingly, though, he had two large antennas, currently relaxed along his skull, large insectoid wings, and what looked like flowers growing in his hair. Some sort of nature spirit, Tommy figured. If he waved a fight, well he could oblige.

In fact. He wanted one. He needed one. His own mind was too loud and the distance of his family too much to cross.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I asked who you were and what you were doing here." The bee? spirit? Asked. That was surprising, most nature spirits were quiet and kind. Something about the "serenity of nature" or some similar bullshit. Tell that to someone who's been struck by lightning.

"I'm Tommy." 

The other snorts in amusement. "You're less spectacular than I thought." 

Tommy nearly sees red, them and there. He wants his friend, who indulges his minor outbursts. Let him attack until he's tired and listens when he starts yelling to vent instead. 

"I'm The Beekeeper. Now what are you doing here? Don't see anyone like you around." There's a slight hint of bitterness there and he deflates a bit.

"My family is being shitty, everything is shitty, and I don't know where my friend is."

Tubbo nods, "Well, would you like to see my bees?"

"Bees?"

"Yes. My army." And it's so ridiculous he says yes. Turns out, the Keeper's bees were nearly the size of his face. And very smart. Tommy mashed a personal note after they completely demolished a bird that had the misfortune to bump into one to never cross the Keeper's path. 

Maybe he could do something other than fight and yell. Settled in impossible tall and soft grass, watching a subset while the Beekeeper mashed flower crowns. It's quiet, but not in a way that sets him on edge, stress and fidgety thoughts hovering like clouds overhead. He watches as the spirit's wings twitch in time with his almost buzzing hum.

Returning home he managed to ignore the usual mess. Techno was visiting again, and although the debate of how he did into the family was long running and tiring, fact remained that Phil favoured him. Which led to Wilbur being snappy and mopey. Before leaving for days to visit the water spirit he was dating or whatever. Tommy pretended he didn't care. 

\----

The Beekeeper looked a bit older now, but not by much. He had none of his flowers now, probably the pass himself off as a regular, if rare, bee hybrid. With a shout of joy, he launched himself forward, knocking into Tommy and forcing air from his lungs. Very manly! Strong! Squawk. Centuries of training kick in and he manages to not fall flat on his back.

The Beekeeper leans forward more to whisper, "Call me Tubbo," before backing up. Excitedly waving his arms. "Dream said someone named Tommy was joining but I didn't know for sure! And now you're here! Now I have a friend here!"

Tommy laughed, forgetting why he was here, letting Tubbo drag him to his house. Surrounded by bees and flowers of course. 

\---

He had started spending more time with the Beekeeper, having made the decision not to introduce his friends. Not like it would work. His oldest friend had a tendency not to stick around if anyone else was nearby. But now Tommy had two friends, which made the life of being a patron of Heroes and Challenges, a roundabout unlucky and doomed to suffering.

\---

The first time Wilbur co-opts his help, he's still very young, he can't remember the exact age, maybe close to a century. Wilbur is patroning some revolution. A huge one, according to him and wanted him to bless some general. He hates how in this region he appears as some bloodstained general, but he does the whole shtick, appearing to the mortal and a blessed weapon and all. The man wins his war but after it all is excited, like he meant nothing, finally dying in an unmarked grave.

For some reason, Techno becomes obsessed with that story.

\---

Tommy really doesn't know how Wilbur is going to start a war/rebellion. The server is nice, very simple rules. Three actually and yes, he's broken them already, but hey the punishment isn't that harsh. He's seen far worse and terrible.

Maybe Wilbur will finally cool down and spend time with his son, the weird halfling seems to like it better here anyway. Tommy does as well. Mildly spooky and unsettling server owner aside. (Who just stands there watching people? Or maybe he's just being rude? Phil often says he's brash and rude.)

There's a surprising amount of nonhumans here, a diversity you'd usually only find in a major city in the Main Hub or in a competition server. At this point he almost thinks the humans are a minority. Fundy is ecstatic to find others who share animalistic traits like him. 

He finds discs and ends up in some over complex, ridiculous game of Steal It with Dream. He's not taking it seriously really, but the sheer chaos and dramatics of it, like finding his literal entire yard dug up is the funniest thing he'd seen in ages.

Especially since he's certain that Dream could probably just summon them or locate them with admin powers. But no, he committed to digging up a massive hole. Wilbur almost seems more offended about it then Tommy is acting. He snickers after an argument with Dream.

And then it all goes to hell.

Can't he have one good thing? Even for a little bit? No.

Wilbur breaks the "no drugs" rule and drags as many people with him as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo/The Beekeeper: Nature Spirit, specifically Guardian of Bees and Flowers
> 
> Fundy: Shapeshifter and demigod of Creativity
> 
> Gods appear slightly differently based on how a group sees them. They can't stop this.
> 
> Servers are connected to the Main Hub, which is where most people live, Main Server and most servers have a 3 life rule, but some deaths are "canon" and some aren't. Hardcore worlds are easier to create and "Competition" servers basically have infinite lived but hard to create.


	3. King of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret is the fallen King of the Sky.
> 
> Wilbur starts a war.
> 
> Dream gives the heebie-jeebies. He has nothing else to give.

They are preparing for war. Independence, as Wilbur says and yes, it is a bit fun. But the best thing is meeting The King again. Eret is as glorious as ever, having swapped out his previous veil for sunglasses to hide the only feature that couldn't be changed, glowing white eyes. The King of the Night Sky was happy here, Tommy noted. Seemingly joining the Rebellion because he and Wilbur were here. No matter, he was happy to see them again.

Wilbur writes speeches and it's so unnecessarily dramatic, Tommy is still convinced Wilbur is actually the Theater God.

They've built walls and Dream gives them the ultimatum, stay or war. Of course the dubbed "L'manburg" chooses war. 

And now he sees what everyone means. How the fuck does Dream move like that.

Fundy seems eager as always to be part of Wilbur's plans, for a moment Tommy feels sorry for him, reminded of himself and Phil when he was younger. He hides that concern with teasing the spirit about being a furry. Can't be going soft.

They're are multiple battles. Sapnap burns down the forest around the walls, the dragon hybrid crowing with delight. The Hero God decides to return the favor by splashing him with water the next time they meet. The full on offense on his face was hilarious.

It's nearly all over, when Eret takes them to a hidden supply room. They think they've won, but Tommy knows better. Eret was never spectacular at hiding her emotions.

\---

"Now, listen, we are having the King of the Night Sky visit us for dinner, so I want you on your best behavior." Phil warned as he straightened the fancy cloth around Tommy's shoulders, like he was a human child and not a centuries old deity.

"Why? He isn't even really a god, he's not like us." Tommy was in a foul mood and was going to make sure everyone knew it.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Phil snaps before walking off.

When the visitor arrives, his shoulders are tense, looking uncomfortable. Talk is tense and after too many "uncouth" jokes, Tommy is asked to leave the table. Eret finds him in the garden, kicking rocks into the pond.

The King settles next to him, Tommy can't see their eyes, but "Stop staring at me." Eret laughs and turns his head away body language starting to relax.

\---

"Down with the revolution boys, it was never meant to be."

Tommy respawns and he bangs his fist against the wall. He should have seen that coming, it is so embarrassing! He growls before stalking out of his room. 

What was Eret's motivation? He knew they made some deal with Dream and it isn't just the Kingship of the SMP. Eret is already King of so much more. (Whether Dream knows or not is up to debate.) But even if Eret's body language is easily read, motivations are not.

Wilbur pulls him aside and makes a plan. There is no contingency. Where has his intelligence gone? He speaks of so much hate for Eret, old friend or not. Like somehow because they've known each other Eret had to believe his ideals. 

And so at the "peace talks" Tommy makes his challenge.

\---

Eret started pointing out constellations of various heroes and stories. It was natural to jump in, adding his personal stories to each hero. Eret brightens, their hands stopped twisting the fabric of the black and shiny skirt, instead leaning back to look up.

Tommy gains his third friend.

\---

He loses, which is once again embarrassing. 

He trades his disks. Disks from a simple game, but Dream accepts them, to the offense and surprise of everyone. It's over. Even if it pretty much means L'manburg is worth two music disks only.

Fundy is disappointed, he was kept from most of the fighting, against his own wishes. It doesn't make sense to either Tommy or Tubbo either. Yes, the shapeshifter is younger than them, but he's an adult and older than many historical fighters. Most of the rest of the SMP seems a bit bothered except for Dream, who takes to occasionally showing up on the walls.

It's late at night and Tommy barely catches sight of him, only a small glint of white giving away his position sprawled over the wall. He climbs up the wall, drawing on his intimidating aura as he stared down the other.

"What deal did you make with Eret?" He demanded.

Dream huffed, "That's not for me to share, ask him."

"What are you?" He growled. Dream certainly wasn't human. But what exactly, was up for debate.

"Tell me. Do I scare you?" The admin leans back, looking up at him. It takes Tommy to realize his waist is unnaturally twisted.

\---

Eret sighed before hugging Tommy. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Why! Why are you leaving? Why is everyone leaving?"

"I'm sorry, I have to get my kingdom back. I have to go heal." Eret is obviously limping, starry sky blood leaking through bandages. "You'll see me again. I promise."

\---

"No."

Dream chuckles before slipping down the wall, vanishing in the dark.

\---  
.  
.  
.  
Eret was the third friend he made and the second one he lost. At least they had the decency to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret is King of the Night Sky.
> 
> Sally is a river spirit/shapeshifter.
> 
> Sapnap is a dragon hybrid.


	4. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks for a moment, in the tone in between.
> 
> It's loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm super tired.
> 
> Do y'all want to see the first friend or fourth friend first? Or more of a certain character? Spooky Dream?

Tommy was used to people not hanging around. He was cursed in that way. His heroes died, his father favoured Techno, and his friends left. His first friend was chased away, his second friend was sent elsewhere, his third left on a mission, and his fourth friend disappeared.

\---

Dream still hung around, occasionally engaging with L'manburg.

There's the start of the pet war and Tommy really is considering bumping Sapnap on the "Danger List." Maybe even below "Where the FUCK is his SPINE" Dream, because that still haunts his nightmares, although it starts narrowing down the "what are you list". He's going to get the disks back.

\---

Wilbur is the happiest he's seen him in awhile. He actually seems to enjoy being the president.

Even though he wasn't elected.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\---

Tommy is his right hand man and this is the longest his brother has payed attention to him.

He has Tubbo back! He still isn't talking to Eret, but it's less about the betrayal and more that Eret pretended not to recognize him. That he didn't acknowledge their friendship. Tommy wonders if they settled for being King of the SMP, unable to get his old title back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs a hug.
> 
> Also please give theories, I LIVE off of people talking to me about my stuff.


	5. Promise :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, why does he have a knife.

Tommy needed time away, it's nightfall when he pulls a blade from his inventory. It's no longer than his forearm, a dagger really. The blade is pitch black, so dark that light almost doesn't exist around it. The handle is a dark almost wood like material, wrapped in a soft fabric. Balancing it in his hand, he swipes down in the air. The air seemed to split, revealing a dark starry sky. Stepping through, for a moment he floats in nothing. With the next breath he's on the mountainside house he made.

Literally on it. He still hasn't mastered the method, often ending up in awkward positions and places. Not as bad as the bottom of the ocean halfway in a rock.

He stored Promise back in his inventory before climbing down from the roof, opening the door. The house was small, built into the rock. His bed tucked into the rocky alcove. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tommy pulled the draft of the election notice out and set it on the table.

For some reason it bothered him. A nagging thought at the back of his mind. Tommy had no foresight, a complete opposite, in impulsivity and recklessness. The deity had no sense of self preservation, he didn't need it, Tommy would argue. As long as the idea of Heroism existed, as long as people powered through challenges, he lived in all his great glory.

He'd distressed everyone he's ever met and grown close to. His first friend, the one who gave him Promise had given it for that very reason. To quickly escape a situation. To go as he pleased. Pulling the dagger out he ran his thumb over the engravement of the name. Nobody knew about Promise, if his family did, well he'd hate to think what would happen to the only thing he had left of that friend. 

Tommy wasn't one for secrets, but he'd already failed to keep the gifter safe, so now it was left to keep the gift. He tried but to think of the scar along Phil's arm and the one under Techno's right eye, made by a weapon quite like the one he held.

Promise wasn't meant as a weapon, it briefly opened a hole in the universe and connected it elsewhere. He could stab someone with it, but had been advised not to.

Using Promise took concentration and purpose. Hence his common accidents. Tommy needed to focus on a place and it's features. But could he try to find a person? Could he try to find his friend? The blade was connected to them. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing mind, remembering all the details. Slicing through the air and stepping through.

.  
.  
.  
.  
He choked on nothing.  
.  
Frost crystals filled his lungs and clouded his vision.  
.  
The cold. The N O T H I N G.  
.  
The E V E R Y T H I N G.  
.  
.  
.  
He manages to open his eyes and through the bleariness he sees his house.  
.  
.  
It's a dark color, the sky is permanent twilight of a dying sun. The grass is dark beneath his feet, swaying in a non-existent wind. The trees and rock were wrong in a way he couldn't even describe.  
.  
He shouldn't be here.  
.  
Somehow he knew this is what he bypassed, he'd been warned of this.  
.  
He needed to GET OUT.  
.  
OUT.  
.  
Something W A T C H E D.  
.  
He needed to leave.  
.  
Leave.  
Escape.  
.  
L'manburg.  
.  
Escape.  
.  
He stumbled into the northern wall of L'manburg. Lungs freezing and head hurting. He stumbled home crashing into everything along the way, Promise still clutched in his trembling hand.   
.  
His head hurts as Tommy collapses into bed.  
.  
He passes out when he hits the pillow.

.  
When he awakes he realizes the world is still greyish, the air almost too still.  
.  
Something is wrong with the server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's friend: To use this you need to think of a PLACE with great focus.
> 
> Tommy: ok
> 
> Also Tommy: *thinks of a person and gets stuck in the Not*


	6. Not The World, Not A God, Not A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is called The Not

"Like a great tree, servers branched out from the First World. Connected to the Universe was the Aether, the God Realm, which did not break into pieces, servers, like the lower realm. Every server has its own End and Nether. Deities and higher Spirits could travel easily between realms, mortals can not reach the Aether.

There was another realm, one that most only get the briefest glance of its surface. Like the Aether, it is massive, filling the entire universe. Very few of the Gods have seen it, but those that have, call it the Not.

It is Not the World. A twisted reflection of the realms, only existing to balance the scales. But unlike the Realms, it is inhabitable. The Not is a cursed place, just barely tied to the Servers. To be in the Not would drive even the wisest mad and if any creature were to crawl from it's depths, it is our duty to destroy the beast on sight." -The First

Tommy flipped the page, shivering slightly, even in his original home in the Aether, he still felt mildly cold. The dimness of the world had left, as had the unnatural stillness, but the cold lingered.

"The Not is described as dark, with a dying sun. The very place feels unnatural and wrong, with the rules of nature seemingly bent. Very few descriptions beyond this exist."

It didn't answer his questions. Like his he fell into it. How he got out. Why the after effects hung around. But…

It was unlivable right? But…

He pulled Promise out, running his thumb over the engravement. If the knife basically opened up into the Not and provided a shortcut to it, did that mean his friend came from there? Did that explain the confusion from natural stuff in both the Aether and World? Why the sun was too fucking bright for them? Endlessly surprised and curious as the being was?

Was that why Phil and Techno reacted so negatively to them?

\---

"Tommy, I'm not a god or a spirit."

"What the fuck are you then?" Tommy rolled over on the grass to glare at his friend, who'd curled up in the branches of the gapple tree. Wrapped around branches and the trunk. There's the closest approximation to a shrug the creature could manage.

"I'm just Not."

\---

It made sense now, that conversation. Everything. Even ending up in the Not the World. So he packs up and heads back to L'manburg without alerting Phil he'd been there.

\---

There's an opposing party when he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore time! Still very tired but have some lore. Please tell me your theories!
> 
> What is the Not, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Philza: Survival and Death  
> Techno: Elder God of Blood  
> Wilbur: Music and Revolution  
> Tommy: Heroes and Challenges
> 
> If this gets enough interest I'll continue it.


End file.
